An Unexpected Weekend - A RougeVanilla Story
by Rouge The Goddess
Summary: Cream is gone for the weekend and Vanilla decides to catch up on some reading which leads to an unexpected weekend


-An Unexpected Weekend-  
Cream is gone for the weekend and Vanilla decides to catch up  
on some reading which leads to a unexpected weekend

By: RTG

Cream waved goodbye to her mother as she left in the car with Amy to spend the weekend with her and Sonic who agreed to watch her so Vanilla, Cream's mother, could get some rest. Vanilla loved her daughter but being a single mother was a stress that very few could imagine so she was not going to waste this weekend. What would she do first; Read a book? Take a long hot bath? Get caught up on the latest online streaming program? The weekend was her's to do whatever she wished, she decided that she would go upstairs and catch up with her new book.

She ascended the stairs and entered her room on the left side of the room, it was a quaint room with a lovely queen size bed with a floral pattern. She removed her dress to change into a night gown and sat on the bed patting the quilt and adjusting the pillows. She opened the drawer on the night stand next to her and she pulled out her book. It was the spicy third installment of an adult erotica novel called " _Fifty Shades of Chaos"_ written by friend named Rouge. Vanilla hid the book in the nightstand so that way Cream wouldn't find it. Vanilla laid atop the mattress, legs curled up and she began reading.

The words that came from the page where steamy especially for Vanilla who's name also could explain her sexual prowess. Her checks blushed as she kept reading and as if second nature her right hand slid down her slender stomach and gently came to a stop right before making contact with her vagina. She took an deep breath and began to rub her clit, the sensation was spectacular as she continued to read farther and farther she cave into her carnal desires and she moaned with pleasure. She eventually set the book to the side and closed her eyes continuing to stimulate her pussy. Her moans growing louder until finally she climaxed with a huge scream. The sensation was so immense that she after catching her breath she ended up falling.

Outside Vanilla's country home the screams of ecstasy where heard by someone riding by on their bike, it was Rouge in skin tight black short shorts and a tight white tank top that cut off to show her mid-riff.

"Sounds like Vanilla is having fun." Rouge snickered as she parked her bike and flew up to the tree adjacent to Vanilla's bedroom. She saw Vanilla spread out on the bed her bare body laid out for Rouge to see her vaginal area still wet from masturbating. Rouge also noticed that Vanilla had been reading the book she had wrote. "Well, Vanilla is naughtier then I thought… I'm going to have to reward my fan." She said. Vanilla's window was opened and Rouge carefully stepped in. Rouge reached into her bad and pulled out a tiny video camera and placed it on a shelf in the corner of the room. She then began removing her cloths and placed them on the chair near the dresser and she laid next to Vanilla and began rubbing her face.

This eventually steered Vanilla awake and at first she didn't react to Rouge being there as she was still dazed and thought she was still dreaming when Rouge went in for the kiss. Vanilla went into and then realized what was happening and jumped back covering herself with her robe and shouted, "MS. ROUGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Rouge got up and slowly and seductively walked over to Vanilla, "I heard you from outside, and I came to check on you only to see you were all alone with MY book," gesturing over to the book, "and I just wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help you get the full experience." Rouge said as she wrapped her arms around Vanilla's shoulders. Rouge then leans in to whisper in her ear, "Besides I need material for the next book." Rouge begins kissing Vanilla's neck. Vanilla is resistant at first but her body couldn't deny her cravings, it had been so long since she had been with anyone and clearly Rouge was an expert in this field.

"There now you're getting it!" Rouge whispered.

Vanilla adjusted Rouge's head to kiss her passionately, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths, both moaning with delight. Rouge breaks I off and leads Vanilla to the bed laying Vanilla down. Rouge lays on top of her and they continue to make out as they rub each other's pussies. The moans of pleasure continue with the smack of their lips.

"I need to taste you." Rouge moans as she slides down Vanilla's slender body and begins to lick Vanilla's pussy, Vanilla shouts with passion and grab's Rouge's head and pushes her down on her. Rouge swirls her tongue around the rabbit's quivering pussy and takes her free hand and rubs her own clit.

"I want to taste!" Vanilla pleads

"As you wish." Rouge complies.

Rouge climbs back on top of Vanilla her vagina hovering over Vanilla's face, Vanilla pushes Rouge's ass down allowing her to return the favor to Rouge. Rouge lets out and orgasmic moan, her pussy had never been eaten like this before.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before love? You're a natural!" Rouge complements before going back in on Vanilla's pussy. The both lick and slurp each other's juices and they both orgasm and Rouge rolls over lying next to Vanilla both catching their breath. Rouge sticks her head up and looks at Vanilla, "We aren't done yet." Rouge says as she lifts Vanilla's leg up and slides in-between her legs.

"This is a favorite of mine, Blaze taught me it." Rouge said as she begins grinding.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder Rouge!" Vanilla yelled as she undoes her hair and beings grinding in return. Their pussies rubbing against each other caused and unbelievable and was something Vanilla hadn't experienced before in her life. She couldn't of asked for a perfect partner for her first lesbian experience. It wasn't too long until they came again. Rouge climbed up next to Vanilla again and they began making out again.

"Thank you Rouge, I really needed this." Vanilla said.

"Anytime." Rouge smirked.

They continued kissing when Vanilla said, "You know, Cream won't be home all weekend and I could use the company."

Rouge smiled, "Sure, Shadow and Omega are gone all weekend to."

"Then it's settled" Vanilla kissed Rouge, "I'll run us a bath."

Vanilla gets up and closes her window and as she walks by Rouge she slaps her on the ass. It makes Vanilla jump but she was into it.

Rouge and Vanilla spent the entire weekend together fucking and even bringing toys into the mix. The camera that Rouge place sent the film to Rouge's private server she wanted to remember this weekend forever and even based her next book on their time together. Now whenever Cream leaves for a long weekend Vanilla calls Rouge and they share each other's company.

NOTE FROM RTG:

This is my first fan fiction and I hoped you enjoyed it  
I have always wanted a story with this paring and if you are an artist  
feel free to make a comic of this story.

By: Rouge The Goddess

Based On Characters Created By Sega


End file.
